Married At Sixteen
by crash-and'burn.19
Summary: One party could change your life forever.It could intertwine your life with someone you never wanted expected to be with.Or it might just help you find true love.Jiley and Nickayla in the beginning.Eventual NILEY.
1. Trailer

I don't really know if this is good. Anyway I deleted my other story thanks to major writer's block...hope this one won't end up like that too...

[Miley isn't HM, there's no Jonas Brothers, Mikayla isn't famous either and I decided to have Miley and Nick as only childs(?) too]

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas and all other characters. Don't own the show Hannah Montana either. Only the plot is totally mine =)

* * *

_One party could change your life forever. In a way you never wanted it to be. Or it might just help you find out that true love was actually just by your side all the time._

Miley and Nick's parents were great friends.  
Shows their families having dinner together.

But their friendship doesn't seem to have been passed down to the two of them, even though they've known each other for their whole lives.  
Shows Miley ignoring Nick when walking past them in school.

However, one incident might intertwine their lives forever.  
Shows Miley with Nick's purity ring and vice versa.

And they would have to choose how they are gonna deal with it.

**Starring:**

Miley Cyrus  
as Miley Stewart

Nick Jonas  
as Nick Grey

Cody Linley  
as Jake Ryan

Selena Gomez  
as Mikayla

"Married At Sixteen" coming soon to a computer screen near you

* * *

So...how was it? Please review! I'll upload the first chapter with like...two reviews? thanks...


	2. The Party

Sorry for being a little late cos I wasn't checking my mail. Here's the first chapter!

**Warning: Minor lemons in the middle and end  
**

* * *

Miley's POV

I lay on my bed in my room in the suite. This has got to be the worst sixteenth birthday party a girl could get! Well maybe the part that my parents booked the function room and five-star suites in probably the best hotel in Malibu was kind of great, but I had to have my party with Nick Jonas. Our parents are the best of friends and thought it would be nice for the two of us to have our sixteenth birthday party together. They haven't been doing this for the past fifteen birthdays and now right on my Sweet Sixteen? Wow, that's just so great. I don't hate Nick, but I hardly even know him. Suddenly, a shout from the main room of the suite interrupted my thoughts.

"Miley, Nick you two ready yet? We gotta go soon!"

I strapped on my high heels and opened the bedroom door. I walked out just at the same time as Nick. Since our rooms were next to each other, I turned and glared at him. Not surprisingly he did the same. Ah, to hell with him; I guess I just have to make the best out of this situation. Then, we and our parents started making our way to the function room. There, they started making some last-minute confirmations and other stuff while we just sat on some random couch. I was texting my boyfriend Jake while hearing one side of Nick's conversation with his oh-so-great girlfriend Mikayla. Noise-polluter. Soon, it was time and people began to come. I spotted Jake at the entrance and immediately ran to him. I kissed him on his cheek while he put his arm around me.

"Miley, what's Mr. Nick G doing at your party...?" Oops, I guess I forgot to tell him. I explained to him the ridiculously crappy story with anger flowing out with my words.  
"So he has the same birthday as you? Woah I'm jealous" I hit his arm playfully and we made our way to the food table to get some food.

"Here Miles, have some vodka."  
"Sorry Jake, I don't drink."  
"Hey, it won't hurt right? I mean, it's your Sweet Sixteen!"  
Peer pressure was one of my weaknesses as I took the drink from him and gulped it down.

2 Hours Later

I drank another alcoholic drink while dancing with Jake. I know I'm not supposed to drink but I wasn't really thinking clearly. I danced a little while more with Jake until I felt a little dizzy and sat down on a chair.

Then, I felt an arm go around my shoulder and assumed it was Jake. He felt as if he was drunk too although I remember him being a pretty good drinker. I stood up and we made our way back to the suite. Ah, good old Jake, understands me the most. He must know that I hate staying in crowds for too long. We both went into the first bedroom we reached even though I don't remember it being mine. Heck. We both crashed on the bed. Then I felt him kissing me fiercely as I slipped my arm under his shirt. I felt him taking my clothes off before stripping himself. Before I knew it, he was thrusting himself inside me. A moan rolled out of my throat. He continued, this time with more force and I moaned again. It felt so good to have him inside of me. We made love till who knows when until we were both exhausted and fell back down. I cuddled him as I fell asleep, feeling safe and secure in his strong arms.

* * *

Nick's POV

I sat on a couch in my bedroom. My sixteenth birthday party sucks! I have to share it with Miley Stewart! Since our birthdays were the same, our parents wanted to have our parties together. Why did this suddenly pop out at my sixteenth birthday? I hardly know that girl! WTF... Although having it hosted at probably the best hotel in Malibu is seriously cool. Suddenly, a shout interrupted my thoughts.

"Miley, Nick you two ready yet? We gotta go soon!"

I put on a pair of sneakers and walked out of my bedroom door. Miley just happened to come out at the same time. With her room next to mine, I easily turned around and glared at her. Expectantly, she did the same. Heck; I need to enjoy this as much as I can. Then our parents and us went to the function room where they were making last-minute confirmations and other stuff. I called my girlfriend Mikayla and started talking to her. Miley must be texting her oh-so-great boyfriend Jake. Why do I care anyway? In no time, some guests came and the party started. I saw Mikayla run to me. I gave her a kiss on her cheek as I put my arm around her. Suddenly she saw Miley.

"Nickkyy! What's Stewart doing here?" Sigh, I must have forgotten to tell her. I explained the longggg story to her.  
"Hey, I want to have the same birthday as you! I'm so jealous" I laughed at her playfulness.

We made our way to the dance floor and started dancing. After awhile, I got thirsty so we went to the food table to get drinks. Mikayla handed me a drink and I just gulped it down without thinking. But the moment the liquid reached my throat, I realised it was vodka. To hell with rules, I'm gonna enjoy myself tonight.

2 Hours Later

Mikayla said she went to the ladies. What's taking her so long? Then, I saw a familiar figure sitting down on one of the chairs and assumed it was Mikayla. I mean, which other girl would I find familiar besides her. I went over and put my arm around her. She stood up and we made our way to the suite. We went into my bedroom and crashed onto the bed. I couldn't conrtrol myself when I was drunk as I started kissing her fiercely. She put her arm under my shirt and I took it as a signal. I began helping her take off her dress and underwear. Then I proceeded to take off my own clothes. Before I could think of what I was doing, I was inside her. I heard a moan from her and began thrusting harder. She moaned again as I continued, harder and harder. It felt so damn good to be inside her. I continued till who knows when until we were both out of breath. We fell back on the bed. As she fell asleep, I hugged her tight as if I was protecting her.

* * *

So how was it? I hope I don't need to rate it M for just two minor lemons. I might change it if some people request it though...REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Realisation and Consequences

Miley's POV

"Nick, Miles come out for breakfast! It's already 10.30am!" I heard my dad shout. I tried stretching, only to find someone's arm around me. I turned around, only to see the person I least expected lying next to me. Nick Grey.  
"AHHHHH!" was the first sound came out of my mouth. Nick, hearing my scream, woke up. Seeing me, a surprised expression took over the lazy just-woke-up face of his.

I pushed him off the bed and wrapped the blanket around myself. In no time, my dad and Mr. and Mrs. Grey rushed into Nick's room. They looked at us, taking a few moments to digest in what was happening. Mr. Grey, being the first to get out of his shock, said sharply "You two, get dressed and come out asap!" I got a little frightened. I had never seen him so mad his whole life. The three of them went out of the room and I forced Nick to face a wall while I stole a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from him. It's no big deal, we were always unfamiliarly close. As in, we've known each others our whole lifes, know practically everything of each other, yet not because we were friends or anything. Once he heard the bathroom door shut click, he supposedly turned around.

Trying to avoid the subject, he somewhat shouted "How come you get the bathroom first?!"  
"'Cause I'm a girl. Haven't you heard of ladies first?"  
"Well I haven't so there. You better come out within 20mins or..."  
"Or what?"  
"I don't know...!"

I laughed at his cuteness. Wait, did I just say Nick Grey was cute?! Bleh I take that back. After a while, I was done bathing. I dried myself and put on Nick's clothes. A small sense of nostalgia came over me. I walked out with a towel around my neck. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I coughed slightly and he sat up, got his clothes and went into the bathroom. I picked up my clothes from yesterday and pressed my ear next to the door for awhile. Hearing that the voices of all three parents were quite distant, I supposed they were in the kitchen. I opened the door queitly, stretched my hand over to my door, opened it and immediately scooted in. I wasn't ready to face them alone. Even if the other person was just Nick. I blow-dried my hair, brushed through the wet tangles and sat on my bed. What the hell was I thinking last night?! First, I was having unprotected sex before marriage. As a reflex, I glanced at my purity ring on my finger. Next, I was doing it with Nick Grey. NICK GREY! I never regarded him of anything besides perhaps a distant older brother. God I'm so confused. I could hardly remember what happened yesterday... Suddenly, I heard a light tap coming from the other side of the wall that connected Nick's and my room. It should be a signal that's he's done bathing and probably doesn't want to face it alone either. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the room. Coincidentally, he came out at the same time. We went into the living room and sat down on couches opposite each other with the coffee table between us. Our parents were on the larger couch perpendicularly next to us.

"I have never been so disappointed in you Miley Ray!"  
"You are grounded for life Nicholas Jerry Grey!"  
"We would like to know what happened last night..." Mrs. Grey however said calmly.  
"I don't remember, really!" Nick exclaimed.  
They saw the look on my face and guessed that my answer would be the same.  
But still, they gave us a look still expecting a answer.

"Ok, I remember getting really drunk thanks to Jake then I felt someone bringing me back to the suite. I thought it was Jake. Then...well all that happened..." I said softly.  
"And you didn't stop whoever you thought it was from what was happening?!" my dad questioned skeptically.  
"I wasn't really thinking clearly." Not to say it felt so damn good...  
"You want my story? It was just as simple as I mistook Miley for Mikayla, alcohol got the better of me and whatever happened after that you should know."

"We can't believe you two would even drink in the first place!"  
"You two are grounded for a month!"  
"Hey hey, can we get to the main point...?" Mrs. Grey asked.  
"What are you two kids gonna do about this? Not like you can just walk away like nothing happened"

At the same moment, Nick and I took off our purity rings and exchanged it. We put it on and I looked at it. It looks almost like my own one. No one would notice anything.

"No! That isn't enough responsibility! We discussed it just now. You two are going to be engaged as soon as possible and when you reach legal age, you are going to be married." Mr. Grey stated.

"WHAT?!?!" we both screamed.

* * *

Aren't their similarities so cute? It's there for a purpose. Unless I suddenly get a idea for a twist from what I'm thinking of now.


	4. OUR New House

Miley's POV

"And we actually wanted it as a suprise but we're moving in together. Coincidentally, we are moving there tomorrow and you two will have to share a room, sit beside each other during dinner and when school starts on Monday, (A/N the party was on Friday) go to and come back from school together and another long long list you two probably won't want to listen to but you get the idea."

"Now you can get some breakfast then pack up the stuff you brought to the suite 'cause we already hired movers for your stuff at home."

I walked unwillingly to the breakfast table where there were some pancakes left. I took some and reached for the chocolate sauce. Damnit Nick tried to take it at the same time. He loosened his grip and I took it and squeezed it over my pancakes. Then I passed it to him. Awkward silences. I finished my breakfast then rushed back to my room and packed all the stuff I brought except what I was going to change into tomorrow. Then, I switched on my MacBook and checked my mail, my YouTube subscriptions etc. etc. Soon enough, Mrs. Grey said lunch was ready. I took the seat beside Nick and started picking on my food. I just said I wasn't hungry and went into the main room to watch tv. I switched the tv on and started flicking through the channels, not really knowing what to watch. Nick came in and sat on the other couch and stared at the screen.

"Miles, we are gonna go over to the new house to do some stuff now."  
"Bye dad, bye Mr. and Mrs. Grey" I said lifelessly.  
"Bye..." Nick muttered softly that I don't even think they heard him.

Suddenly, he turned towards me and said "Hey, I didn't want to say this in front of our parents but, don't let anyone in school know about this kay? It'll kill me"  
"I'm not stupid! I know that we need act like normal in school"  
With that, he just turned back to watching tv.

While I was still flicking through the channels, he suddenly shouted  
"Some people are actually trying to watch tv here!"  
"Well then why didn't you say so!" and I threw the remote control at him.

Nick Grey is a total idiot.

* * *

Next Day, Still Miley's POV

I was just staring out when my dad called me. I then realised we had already reached our new house. I stepped out of the car, looking at the mansion. It was beautiful! My dad handed the luggages over to the butler and he immediately took it. I went inside. If I thought the exterior was beautiful, I had no idea how to describe the interior. My dad then brought me up to my room on the second level. There was a king-sized bed, a gigantic wardrobe, a vanity with all my stuff on it, and another bigger table with Nick's and my laptops on it and a bathroom. Of course there was also a corner with Nick's guitar and all his other stuff. I started unpacking and my dad said that his room was just next and that I could call him anytime and he went off to unpack. While I was unpacking, Nick walked in. He immediately went over to the corner where all his stuff was. He took his guitar up and started strumming it. Then, he started unpacking too. When I was done unpacking, I went over to my dad's room to tell him I was gonna look around the house. He agreed, but told me to get Nick to accompany me. Damnit. I saw Nick and he had the same expression so I guessed his parents told him the same thing.

We went to explore the first level. There was a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a game room with lots of video games, a small backyard with swinging bench and a swmming pool. Then we went up to the second storey, which had our bedroom, my dad's and Mr. and Mrs. Grey's. There was also a music room for Nick, which had almost as many instruments as a music store, a "chill-out" room with lots of beanbags and cushions and a Hi-Fi set and lastly, there was a study room with a computer and lots of books. The third level was just mainly the servants and maids rooms and a storage room for junk. Which was empty considering we just moved in. Then I just went back to our room and rested since it was gonna be dinner soon. Soon enough, I was called for dinner. I ate most of my food then went back into my room to prepare for school.

The first day of school with Nick Jonas as my fiancé.

* * *

So...how was it? Pls review!


	5. Something I never wanted to see

Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

Miley's POV

I got up naturally at 6.30am as I was an early waker. I turned around and saw Nick on the _far end_ of the bed. The sky wasn't completely lit yet and nobody else was awake. I washed up then took a small jog around the neighborhood, clearing my mind with the peacefulness of the morning. By the time I got back, it was already 7am and Mrs. Grey was already awake making breakfast and I greeted her before going back to my room to bathe and change. When I came out of the bathroom, Nick just only woke up. I mumbled a "good morning" then went down to eat my breakfast. Once I was done I unwillingly went into Nick's convertible and stared at the road as he drove to school. As planned, he stopped somewhere near but yet not too near school and dropped me off. We didn't want to be caught arriving at school together. I walked alone, staring at the ground while kicking the leaves until suddenly a pair of sneakers appeared in my ray of vision. I looked up to see Jake. Keep calm, he doesn't know anything.

"Oh hi sweetie. Thanks for accompanying me to school." I said as I gave him a light kiss.  
"No problem babe. Anyway where did you go last Friday? I thought you were angry at me so I didn't dare to call you." He said taking my hand.  
"Nah, just got tired and returned to the suite. Sorry for not telling you."  
"No big deal. By the way do you know what happened when you left? Maddie Ignatio from my chemistry class..."

He just basically filled me up on what happened after I left and in no time we reached school.

"So see you later during lunch?"  
"Ya. Bye"

I walked to homeroom and took my usual seat. I tapped my pen against the table, listening to the teacher blabber on and on and on. Next lesson, math. I walked to my locker, got my books and went for class. This went on for quite a few hours. Sigh, boring school. Then, the bell for lunch rang so I went into the cafe. I saw Jake sitting down at our usual table. What's he looking at...? Is it my imagination or are he and Mikayla giving each other flirty looks? I must be thinking too much. I went to take my lunch. Yuck, school food. I took a salad and a cup of jelly. I paid for it then went to sit beside Jake. We talked a little bit about random stuff then the bell rang.

I finished off the rest of my classes then walked out of school. Jake has basketball practice today so I just walked to the same spot I was dropped off today and got into Nick's car. When I got home I just greeted Dad and Mr. and Mrs. Grey then went up to my room to start doing my homework. I finished my english essay and was about to start on my math when I realised I had left my math book in school. Fuck. I ran downstairs and told my dad that I had to go get something from school and that I would be back before dinner. He was about to say something about getting Nick to drive me there but by that time I was already running down the front path.

I finally reached school and walked over to my locker. I never knew that school was open so late. Maybe they're already cleaning up...why do I care? I took my math book and was about to go home until I heard a small sound coming from a nearby bench. Curiosity got the better of me as I walked over and saw

Something. I. Never. Wanted. To. See.

* * *

For those who are asking about Niley, there's a little bit in the next chapter! So, review!


	6. We're Over

Miley's POV

There they were. Lying on the bench. Mikayla on top of Jake. His tongue half down her throat. Jake was just wearing his shorts with no top on. Mikayla, as usual, was wearing a revealing top with a mini-skirt. Jake's hand was under her skirt and Mikayla was _caressing _his muscles. They were so sexually aggressive and impossibly close that it would be no surprise if they just started having sex right here on a school bench. I choked on my tears and started running home. Before I went in, I wiped my tears off and stepped in as if nothing happened.

I placed my math book on a table and went to sit beside Nick at the dinner table. He gave me a weird look, but I ignored it and started picking on my food again. I said that I lost my appetite and just went into the backyard and sat on the swinging bench, hugged my knees and cried. After a while, I heard a sound and I quickly wiped away my tears. Unexpectedly, I saw Nick coming towards me and sitting next to me.

"If Dad or your parents sent you here, I'm fine and you can go now."  
"No...I came here myself. Are you okay?"  
"How did you know I wasn't..."  
"No idea, I just did."

Hearing that, I couldn't control my tears anymore and started crying. He hugged me close to him and just let me wet his shirt.  
After a while, he asked softly "What happened?"  
"Jake...*sob* Mikayla...*sob*..." but before I could finish, he completed my sentence.  
"That guy's cheating on you?! With Mikayla?!" Wow, even my mom didn't understand me when I spoke in broken sentences.  
I choked out a "Yeah..." and continued sobbing. Suddenly, something dawned on him.  
"Shouldn't you be like crying about it with your 'bffs' over tubs of ice-cream like all other girls?"  
"I could jolly well ask you almost the same question. I just spent too much time on Jake I drifted apart with my girl friends."  
"Pretty much the same here." I couldn't believe I had so much in common with Nick Grey.

"Hey, never thought I would say this, but you're a great friend."  
"Is that an honor?" he joked. I slapped his arm and he pretended to wince.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep and I felt a pair of strong arms carry me to my soft bed. I cuddled into him, already feeling better.

* * *

Nick's POV

For once, I woke up rather early. I saw Miley cuddled against me, so I gently pulled my arm away and washed up and bathed. After all that, I gently shook her to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning Miley. Feel any better?"  
"Yup. Thanks a lot for last night."  
"No prob!"

She then went to bathe and I went downstairs for breakfast. After a while, Miley came downstairs and ate some of her breakfast. Then, we set off for school together.

"Aren't you supposed to drop me off here?"  
"Nah. The only reason why I did that was because I was scared Mikayla would misunderstand and everything so it doesn't matter now."  
"Ohhh... Why aren't you asking me the same question?"  
"'Cause I know that your answer would be the same." Wait, how did I?

We just chatted about random stuff along the way to school and sadly, I found myself already pulling up in a parking lot. We walked to the the school building which caused a lot of people to stare at us. What? We aren't Martians or something. Ignoring them, I walked Miley to her locker since mine was just opposite hers.

"I gotta get to class now!"  
"You sure you okay?"  
"Yep! Stop being such a worry-wart! Bye!"  
"See ya..." I trailed off, staring at her walk off to class, her curls bouncing...

"NICKKYYYY!!!" a high-pitched voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.  
"What were you doing with Stewart over therrrreeee?" I wondered how I put up with her these years.  
"Well, nothing much. Except mending her heart which was broken by Jake who was cheating on her _with you_."  
"Nicky darling, I don't get youuu..." She said, trying to act stupid.  
"We're over, Mikayla!"

I heard her scream my name but I just ignored her as I walked to class.

* * *

Miley's POV

I found Nick waiting for me at the gate of the school and we walked to his car together.

"So, how did things go with you and Jake?"  
"We're over. He still tried to make it sound as if it was my fault."  
"Jerk..."  
"Let's not talk about me. How are things with you and Mikayla?"  
"I broke up with her." I was about to say "I'm sorry" as a standard line to reply to such statements but he interrupted me.  
"And don't say you're sorry. 'Cause you shouldn't be."

Then, it dawned on me. I wasn't sure what status we were in now, since he never asked me out. But there was one thing I was sure of.

_I had found the soul mate I had been waiting for for years. Even though he was there for all sixteen years of my life. Sometimes, we just need to turn around and there they were, **right next to us all the time.**_

* * *

YAY Niley. I'm getting serious writer's block after this chapter, so if you have any ideas please state them in the review! Thanks.


	7. I Love You

I'm so so sorry for the late update. School just reopened and I was busy with all that stuff. Sorry! And thanks for all the ideas!

Nick and Miley aren't together in the beginning yet. But people in school are misunderstanding because they start hanging out together a lot.

* * *

Mikayla's POV

Ugh! Stinky Stewart disgusts me! Not only did she steal my Nicky from me, she and my Nicky also beat me and Jakey as the hottest couple! Ugh! She sucks big time. I need to get back at her... I took my fountain pen which had my name engraved on it and slipped it into Stewart's bag when she wasn't looking. I saw walk into homeroom unknowingly and smirked to myself. Good thing I had homeroom with her. I took my seat and when the teacher told us to take down some stuff about some upcoming competition, I pretended to search for my pen. After awhile of pretending to dig in my pencil case, I screamed.

"My fountain pen is missinggg!"  
"Now Mikayla, calm down. When did you last see it?"  
"Before homeroommm!"  
"Ok I would everyone to empty their bags and pencil cases. I'm not suspecting any of you, but let's just do it as a precaution."

I saw everyone empty their bags and saw my pen in the middle of the pile of Stinky Stewart's books. She was so stupid to not even notice it. When the teacher got to her desk and found my fountain pen, she looked as if her eyes were about to pop out.

"Mikayla, is this your pen?"  
"Duhhh! Can't you see my wonderful name engraved on ittt?!"

The teacher sent us both to the principal's office to solve this. On the way there, I realised that the most the principal would give her is detention. That's not severe enough... I can't do anything to her during detention. Since the principal was a man in his early thirties, I decided to use an amazing feeling in humans. Lust. Every straight male is perverted and would submit to me anytime.

As usual, the principal's secretary said that the principal asked to see us both individually. When I went in, I saw him facing his table looking through some files. Seeing that he had not noticed me, I walked over and sat on his table. When he saw me, or my ass to be specific, he dropped the file he was holding. See, I told you all men were perverts.

I gave him a peck on his cheek as I stuffed a note into his hand. Then, I went outside to get Stinky Stewart.

When Stinky Stewart came in, he made her clean up the sports storage room today after school. He winked at me as we walked out and I smiled.

Soon it was lunch and I practically ran to Jakey's locker. He was making out with some random girl again. I pretended to be jealous and after the girl went away I acted like I was angry with him.

"Come on, Kayla Sweetie. You know I love you the most." he said while walking with me to the cafe, looking very worried that I was really angry with him.  
"Ha. You fell for it!" I said, laughing at him.  
"Aren't you a mischievous bad little girl?"  
"And isn't that why you love me?" as I gave him a kiss right in the middle of the hallway. We got a few stares but we were already used to that. When we broke apart, I told him about my fantabulous plan...

* * *

Miley's POV

I pushed the pump down again, finally fully inflating the basketball which was practically airless just now. This is such a set-up. Ugh. Mikayla disgusts me. Suddenly, the light flickered off. Great, now I have to do this in the without any direct source of light. The only ray of light was from the hallway. I was cleaning a football when suddenly I heard a sound.

"Who's that?!" I shouted. There was no verbal response but I heard weird sounds again. Now I got really creeped out. I heard the door swing to a close and heard a click which locked it from outside.  
"Whoever you are, it's not funny!" These kinda things always scared me. Suddenly, I heard the lock click again and the door opened.

"Miles?" I heard Nick's sweet voice.  
"Nick!" I shouted. I heard him follow my voice and walked to me.

I hugged him tightly for security when the door clicked shut again. We turned our heads towards the door. Wow, yay, it's locked again.

"How did you get in here?"  
"It was shut from outside. It wasn't really locked. You couldn't open it from inside but you can open it easily from outside."  
After saying that, he took his phone out from his pocket.  
"Damn, there's no signal!" He groaned.  
"I guess all we can do is wait..." I said slowly.  
He dusted a small area in a corner and motioned me to sit down. I sat down and he fell in place beside me.

Then, I heard those weird noises again. I screamed and buried my head into Nick's chest. He stroked my hair gently, trying to comfort me.

"It's just the wind..." even though he didn't sound that he was convinced himself.  
"Just think of happy times. It'll get your mind off it."

I raised my head from his chest.

"I think my best memory was the first time my parents weren't home and I blasted the blender with weird stuff. It tasted nice, but looked extremely yuckky."  
"Yeah I know, I was there. Then, our parents came home to a kitchen covered with pink stuff. And there was another time in elementary school and there was a food fight..."  
We just continued talking for awhile and we realised that most of our best memories include each other. Suddenly, he stopped talking.

After awhile of silence, he finally spoke up. "Miles?"  
"Yep?" I asked, turning to face him.

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. I was a bit shocked at first but after some time, I responded to his kiss. Then, we broke apart, desperate for air. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Miles."  
"I love you too Nick."

I smiled to myself as I fell asleep. Maybe this marriage wasn't that bad after all...

* * *

Aww....wasn't that sweet? It's the ending unless I think of another idea. I might be starting soon. I got a new idea. But since I'm busy with school and all that stuff it might come abit late.

* * *


End file.
